


Ballet Shoes and Song Scores

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: Dorothea.Olivia.Two femmes who love the arts.Now kiss!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Olivia, Lon'qu/Riviera | Libra
Kudos: 2





	Ballet Shoes and Song Scores

The best, or perhaps the worst part about being Dorothea Arnault was that one never could be sure if the women she flirted with would ever return her affections or not. And so it was that she found herself watching the newest set of ballerinas twirl on stage from the seat of her theater’s seats, though her focus was on one ballerina in particular. The way that her braids twirled with her, her long pink hair, and her brown skin against the white fabric made her look just as ethereal as she must feel on the stage during rehearsal. The newly appointed lead ballerina, Olivia, was the newest object of Dorothea’s flirtatious playfulness and the other woman seemed to return it sometimes, much to her delight. But it was still up in the air, whatever the other woman felt - she was so shy and reserved that it was tough to tell. 

Still, she wanted to know if she was (yet again) barking up the wrong tree, so to speak. From where she sat, she admired the look of concentration on the dancer’s face, the flush of her dark cheeks, and the rise and fall of her slender, long legs as she twirled and twirled on the stage. It was captivating; No,  _ she _ was captivating. Everything about her was just so dreamlike that Dorothea had to remind herself that she was awake often in her presence. She was just one of those kinds of women, the singer supposed. Her thoughts snapped away when she noticed the ballerina take a bow and she began to clap instead, wondering how to approach the shy little thing, bless her heart, who covered her face in her hands and blushed redder than a tomato.

Dorothea rose from her seat and walked up the side of the stage to the ballerinas, catching Olivia’s arm before she was able to make her exit.

“You’re doing great up here, you know! I never would have thought you had stage fright.” The brunette smiled and watched the dancer twist a pink braid in her hands, a nervous tic of hers. Of which there were plenty, but this was the most harmless one.

“Oh, I … thank you! You were watching? I was so focused on my dancing that I didn’t notice!”

“Livi, darling … you know I wouldn’t miss a single one of your performances, practice or not.” Dorothea winked, and much to her delight, the dancer smiled and blushed, pressing her hand to her chest. The one that wasn’t being held, anyways.

“You’re so sweet, Dorothea. I’m not sure what I did to, um, gain such a loyal fan, but I’m grateful!”

“You were yourself, of course! Here, let me walk you back to the dressing room.”

Olivia nodded and Dorothea slowly let go of her hand, offering her arm instead, which the other woman clung to with both of her hands. Olivia smelled like perfume and slightly of sweat, and it was a sweet, intoxicating mixture. Dorothea had come to know it well, and she found herself dreaming of it, of kissing the dancer’s pink lips, of pulling her close until they --

She was in love, she was pretty sure, with a girl who she knew only through her dancing. “Hey, Livi?”

“Huh?”

“Want to go out to dinner with me?”

Olivia blinked, but then broke into a bright smile, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

“I - I’d love to! What brought this on?”

“Oh, nothing special. I just think that you’re adorable, and I want to spend time with you.”

Olivia’s brows rose and she blushed hard, looking away so that Dorothea could not tease her for her expression. “I want to spend time with you too, Dorothea.” She admitted softly, quietly enough that the songstress nearly didn’t hear it.

“Perfect! It’s a date then. Go on, get dressed! I’ll bring my car around the front!”

“Oka --”

A date?

_ A DATE? _

Olivia stood there for a moment in shock, watching the brunette’s retreating figure. 

Did she have anything nice to wear?! Anything that was worthy of being on a date with THE Dorothea Arnault, the songstress extraordinaire, the owner of this theater, the --

Olivia’s head spun as she retreated into her room to get ready, trying to calm the thrum of her heart, even though she could hear it beating in her ears. She redid her makeup, touched up her hygiene, changed into the nicest clothes she had on hand, and stepped out into the dark.


End file.
